1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method, an information processing apparatus and method, and a recording medium storing a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method, an information processing apparatus and method, and a program able to keep displaying a target subject on a monitor even after performing an area zoom operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using technology referred to as a network camera, it is possible to acquire a remote image over a network, and then cause that image to be displayed on a monitor. In addition, network cameras include a function referred to as area zoom, wherein a user performs a specifying operation by enclosing an arbitrary portion of the remote image displayed on the monitor with a rectangle, thereby causing a zoomed-in view of the enclosed portion of the remote image to be displayed on the monitor (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-271802, for example).